


First Dance

by aslytherspuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Party, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherspuff/pseuds/aslytherspuff
Summary: Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup and a party in the common room finally gives James a chance with Lily Evans.Marauders at Hogwarts. All fluff and fun, no angst.Crossposted from FFN. Oneshot written for The Houses Competition. Prompt: [song] Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon.





	First Dance

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sirius roars, slinging his arm around me and spilling half my Firewhiskey, "I give you the best damn Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen!"

The Gryffindor common room errupts in a cacophony of concurring, cheering, and clinking glasses as the whole house toasts to our success. Somewhere among the crowd, a particularly rowdy group start up a chant of 'Po-tter! Po-tter! Po-tter!' and I smirk, tossing back the Firewhiskey left in my glass. Sirius immediately hands me a full one, and I raise it in the air.

"To winning the Quidditch Cup!"

An even louder roar escapes the crowd, and the group cheering my name start slamming their bottles onto the table in time with their chants.

Once everything settles down a bit, I make my was through the crowded common room to Remus and Peter who, predictably, are sitting as close to the fireplace as possible even in the sweaty heat of the packed room. I filch a square of chocolate from Remus' fingertips before sprawling on the floor beside them, resting my head in Remus' lap.

Remus rolls his eyes at my antics, but Sirius is somewhat less amused; he grabs Remus from behind, unceremoniously dislodging my head from his lap.

"Oi," he grouses, "find your own. This one's taken!"

Three... Two... And there it is. Remus flushes bright red as Peter and I start snickering.

"Get a room you two."

I scramble to my feet, coming face to face with Lily Evans. Play it cool, James. I run my hands through my artfully-mussed hair and plaster an effortlessly cool smirk on my face. "Hey, Lils."

I get a wrinkled nose and an eye roll.

Shit. Not cool enough.

"Marlene's managed to nick a gramophone from McGonagall. Wanna dance?"

My mouth, I'm fairly sure, is wide open, and I can feel a blush creeping over my cheeks and down my neck.

Not cool at all, James.

I know I should say something.

Yes. Say yes you idiot.

Nothing's coming out.

Lily grabs my hand, and it's like the floodgates – the very, very uncool floodgates – open.

"Y-yes. I mean, uh, if you want to. Dance, I mean. Um, uh, I, uh, I would like. To dance. With you, hopefully. But, uh, only if you, um, want to. Dance. With me. Uh... Do you?"

Lily raises one eyebrow in a horribly withering gesture she could only have learned from the greasy git. It's far more effective on her face, and I'm wishing for a timeturner so I can go back five minutes and do this all again but cooler.

"Just shut up and dance with me."

She turns on her heel, my hand still held captive in hers, and drags me over to the unofficial dance floor in the middle of the common room.

Her hips press against mine, moving us both in time with the bass pumping through the speakers, and my hands somehow find their way to her lower back. Oh, Godric, Merlin, and Morgana. Lily's dress is backless. Her soft, soft hair brushes against the back of my hand as her silken skin brushes against my fingertips and I'm in heaven. My mind has conjured this moment and millions like it over and over and over for every waking – and sleeping – minute of my life for the past five years. And, yet, nothing I was able to imagine comes close to the reality. The reality of having Lily Evans, consummate teenage dream, so close I can almost taste her, is indescribable.

I'm far too nervous to even look at her, so I casually – at least, I really hope it comes across as casual – let my eyes wander across the crowded common room. I can't help the soft smile that comes across my face as I notice Remus still tucked up on Sirius' arms, looking embarrassed as hell, but happier than I've ever seen him. And, for once, I'm not jealous.

Lily notices. Her tiny, soft fingers grab my chin, forcing me to meet her enchanting emerald gaze. None of the spells or potions Hogwarts has to offer can parallel the power of those eyes.

"Potter," Lily murmurs, her voice pitched low so only I can hear her.

A thrill runs through me that I can almost pretend is just the vibration of the bass thrumming through my body, and I nod dumbly.

"Keep your eyes on me."

As if I have a choice.

My eyes are helplessly lost in hers as her delicate body presses against mine in ways that should have been obscene, but from her are just...

Her lips brush against mine, and I forget how to breathe.

I've kissed girls before. I've danced with girls before. Hell, I've even slept with a girl or two. But this is more. So much more. It feels real. It's not just chemical, not purely a physical attraction, though that is definitely there, racing through my veins like the most potent Amortentia, making my nerves burn and my head spin. This feels like losing control and coming home all wrapped up in the one, beautiful, wonderful package that is Lily Evans.

I pull back slightly, hardly daring to move, and meet her eyes – her darkened, dangerous, pupil-blown eyes – and know mine are the same. It calms my nerves just a little to realise, just maybe, she's as consumed by what's happening as I am.

Somehow, I know: this is it. This is my chance with Lily Evans. My only chance to show her the future I see every time my brown eyes meet her brilliant green ones. This is my chance, and I grab it with both hands.

Lily's lips part softly, as if she's about to say something, and I smirk, bringing my lips down to brush playfully against hers.

"Shut up and dance with me."


End file.
